<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I Be Electric Too? by TheProudPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027441">Can I Be Electric Too?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess'>TheProudPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, F/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, background Flynn/carrie - Freeform, the boys are alive!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie Molina didn't like parties, but when she runs into an attractive stranger at an off campus house-party who turns her life upside down, she begins to think twice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can I Be Electric Too?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232234">A Hundred Bad Days (Made a Hundred Good Stories)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlcaddy/pseuds/pearlcaddy">pearlcaddy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! Welcome to my first AU! I'm pretty excited about this one (but also nervous) so please tell me what you think!</p><p>I don't exactly have it all planned out yet so pls be patient with updates!! </p><p>xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie didn't want to be at this party. All she wanted to do was stay curled up in her bed watching Friends all cozied up in her favorite soft blanket. But, Flynn was invited to Carrie’s sorority’s party and claimed that Julie needed to go there for moral support because she could not go and spit out alphabet soup in front of Carrie after the flirty texts she had sent. She needed impulse control and Julie was like 85% (ok maybe more like 90%) of that. </p><p>But as soon as they had gotten to the party, Flynn found Carrie and Julie decided that she was doing good on her own. Which was how she found herself grabbing her second beer of the night from the table and moving to wander around the crowded house party. At some point she found herself in some sort of study room which for some reason also had a record player. It didn't take Julie long to find the box of records sitting next to it. She could only imagine what kind of records these sorority girls had. They were probably all newly packaged ones from Urban Outfitters or something, Twenty One pilots or Harry Styles, trying to make themselves look as if they were into music.  Julie sat down crossed legged on the floor to begin sifting through the records and lo and behold, the first record she touched—Harry Styles’ self entitled EP. She rolled her eyes.</p><p>It wasn't that it was a bad EP, it was more so the fact that it was so typical of sorority girls. Moving on the next few she saw were also just as generic. The Arctic Monkeys, the 1975. It just kept getting more and more generic. That is, until it didn't. The next record to catch her eye featured an all girl band, one of them having an electric guitar that was shaped like a flower. Julie smiled. She knew this album—it was her mom’s favorite. The Petal Pushers, they were called. A little bit tipsy, and not thinking about the party that was going on behind the closed door, she took the record out of the sleeve, carefully lifted the needle of the record player, and let it play. </p><p>A heavy bass sounded at a low volume, a guitar softly joining in. Julie went to pick up her beer from the floor where she sat before, taking another sip as the drums began to pick up, her head involuntarily bobbing to the music. Before she realized it, Julie began to move her whole body instead of just her head. She must've had a bit more to drink than she previously thought, because soon enough she began doing this awkward shuffling move which involved flailing her arms at her sides in between taking sips of her beer. Then, as if that wasn't already an interesting enough sight to look at, she started singing softly with the record, knowing all the words by heart. Her mom used to play this record as they baked in the kitchen all the time. She knew it like she knew the back of her hand; like it was imprinted in her DNA. </p><p>At some point, she completely forgot she was at a crowded house party in L.A., but the sound of the door slamming open behind her suddenly made her remember. With alcohol flowing through her bloodstream, she wasn't quick enough to make herself look less crazy than she did, dancing by herself in a study room when there was a playground of a dance floor for her to execute these moves on instead. But that was the thing she didn't like about parties. Dancing. Obviously, it wasn't like she never danced or didn't like to. It was the fact that no one should ever see her move the way she does; it would definitely be engraved in their minds (and not in a good way). She thought she was safe behind the closed door, away from the sweaty dance floor, but no. Someone had to barge in, and not just any someone--a cute guy. Julie immediately froze at the sight of the guy standing in the doorway, bottle-green eyes widened at the fact that this room wasn't vacant. </p><p>"Whoa! Uh-sorry! I thought this was the bathroom!" He claimed. Julie didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or her feeling of embarrassment coursing through her body, but she was suddenly overwhelmed with the fact that the guy standing in the doorway was not cute. No. He was--hot. His coffee-tinted curls bounced slightly above his forehead, cherry chapstick lips parted, emphasizing his acute jawline. "Wait, is that The Petal Pushers?" He asked, snapping Julie out of the trance she didn't realize she was in, forgetting that there was even any music playing in the first place. </p><p>"Oh, um, yeah. You know them?" Julie questioned, mindlessly tucking a strand of her curly hair behind her ear. The guy moved towards her, and she was hyper-aware of the fact that he closed the door behind him. Her cheeks warmed at the image of him pushing her up against a wall and kissing her senseless crossing her mind. "Yeah! I was actually just listening to them this morning! "Violet" is my wake up song. Gets me ready for the day, ya know?" he inquired, eyeing the box of records that Julie had been sifting through moments before. As he moved towards them, he began humming along which to the record that was still playing, which then turned into singing."Shades of grey fade away, violet skies are here to stay," he sang and Julie chewed on her lip to try and tame her beating heart. Not only was this guy hot, but he could sing too. Now that just wasn't fair.</p><p>"You're a singer?" Was all Julie managed to ask, raising an eyebrow. The cute stranger nodded as he crouched down in the same spot that Julie had been in front of the box of records."So are you, from what I just heard," He stated with a nod of his head towards Julie. Julie folded into herself slightly. She used to call herself a singer as if it were her middle name. But, then--then her mom passed away. And since then, she hasn't sung properly. Not really. Yeah, she was singing just a few minutes ago, but that wasn't singing singing. </p><p>"Oh, that? No, no I don't--I don't sing," She stammered, kicking herself mentally for losing the smooth rhythm she had before he called her what she wasn't. The guy stopped sifting through the records and briefly looked back at Julie, an unconvinced look painted on his face. "Really? Hm, didn't sound like it to me. Sounded more like some killer vocals that shouldn't get wasted. OH! Sa-weet! This record is stellar! Mind if I switch it out?" He asked looking back up at her. Julie shook her head in consent and Luke stands up to switch out the record, handling it as if it were The Mona Lisa in The Louvre. At the touch of the needle, an electric guitar echoed throughout the room, making Julie wince. She didn't remember the Petal Pushers' record being as loud as that. </p><p>"My name's Luke, by the way," He stated, turning back towards Julie. "Julie. Weren't you uh...weren't you looking for a bathroom earlier?" Julie questioned."Yeah, but not really. I mean I was, but it was only to escape the party a lil bit. Sometimes it gets too much in there, ya know?" He explained. Julie nodded."Don't have to tell me twice, I didn't even wanna be here," She added."Then why are you here?" He questioned."My roommate, Flynn, she kind of dragged me here. With good intention of course, she just wants me to have a 'typical college experience" Julie answered.</p><p>"I could help you with that experience, ya know" Luke offered, sending Julie a wink and a click of his tongue against the root of his mouth after.  <br/>Julie froze because she knows what that meant. She may not have a ton of experience in that department, but it doesn’t take a damn detective to figure this one out... but it does take one to figure out if she wants him to do it. On one hand, she can’t remember the last time she was laid and honestly that’s embarrassing (and cruel, thanks universe). On the other, she barely knew the guy. Hell, she didn't know the guy—at all. Just that he was a musician, didn't want to be at the part, and was hella attractive.</p><p>"I mean only if you want to obviously no pressure or anything you just said 'typical college experience" and--you know what uh let's just forget this happened we could just--" Julie honestly couldn't explain what had happened in that moment. It might've been the alcohol talking or the fact that a cute stranger at a party was rambling because she hadn't said a word about his proposal, but whatever it was, Julie found herself with her arms wrapped around him and lips crashing into him as if they were magnets. And then, they were both stumbling back into the worn out couch on the other side of the room, Luke's strong hands never letting Julie fall (but unbeknownst to the both of them, it was already too late for that).</p><p>Luke's tongue was sliding against Julie's bottom lip, begging for permission. Julie didn't know that she knew how to kiss like that. She's kissed more than one boy before, even done more than just kissing, but she wasn't sure if she knew how to kiss the way that she knew Luke's tongue was asking to--sloppy and mindless. But, suddenly, the taste of Luke's lips told her what to do kind of like she had tasted them in a past life. Her mind went blank within that moment. The only thing she could really think about was where she could place his hands that would get a reaction out of him and how his strong calloused hands felt rough against her thighs. </p><p>The way they moved gave her a glimpse of remembrance as to what it felt like when she used to sing: natural, warm, thrilling. And for a second, she pictured herself back at her piano, letting her fingers fly freely while words flowed out of her soul like a waterfall. For the first time in a year, she felt that gravity pulling her towards music and she wasn't pulling away. No. Julie wanted to let it take her, all of her, just like she wanted to Luke to. She wanted him in-</p><p>"Oh, sorry we'll find a different room! C'mon babe," A couple swung the door open as quickly as they left, making Julie and Luke jump back from one another, much to Julie's dismay; the music in her ears quieting like the last lightning strike of a thunderstorm, the tension evaporating along with it. Julie bit her lip, locking her eyes with Luke who looked just as apprehensive as Julie, his eyes matching the cliche deer-in-the-headlights vibe. Julie had never been a shy person. Or very quiet for that matter. But at that moment, her brain kinda felt like it was flashing a giant "error 404" page, all words and movements disintegrating into thin air. Thankfully, Luke cleared his throat.</p><p>"Wanna uh--wanna get out of here? I know this place that has the best fries!" Luke raved. Julie pursed her still swollen lips, a feeling encompassing her stomach telling her that she was sobering up and that fries sounded really fucking good. Her brain, though, reminded her that she should not go anywhere with someone she barely knew. Isn't that what we're all taught as kids? Stranger danger and all that shit? But if Julie followed that logic all the time, she would've never met Flynn, who was her best friend in the entire universe. And there was her heart too, her soul, telling her that there was something shiny about Luke. Julie knew that didn't make a whole lot of sense, but shiny was the only way she could describe the feeling she felt as he had kissed her; that feeling of music flowing back into her veins. And all Julie wanted to do was follow that shimmering soul. </p><p>So she does.</p><p>"Yeah, absolutely!"</p><p>And that's how she found herself at a diner not far from campus at 3 am with the guy she had just drunkenly made out with. But, as they were sitting in a pink and green leathered booth sharing a plate of fries and laughing about embarrassing 3rd grade memories, a stranger would've thought that they were lifelong friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>